


Allura the Green Paladin

by Pupmon1



Series: Pallura Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1





	

Katie sat in the Green hanger bay, alone as usual. Matt was trying to run a diagnostic on the ship to find out why the engines aren’t firing, and the new Paladins were off training with their Bayards. The new Paladins of Voltron...a strange group from a planet called Altea...with their pointed ears and markings they look like elves from myth. Katie half expected them to start casting magic. Then again with how quickly they bonded with the Lions, that might count as magic.

Katie looked up at the large green mechanical lion that loomed over her and clenched her fists. She had trained for years to take over for her father as the new Green Paladin...and now this random, beautiful, woman just shows up and becomes her Paladin? That just doesn’t seem fair.

“It’s not fair…” she grumbled.

A ding brought her attention to her computer...the chat window she used to talk to Green popped up. _‘Katie needed elsewhere now.’_

Katie sighed and shrugged. Green wasn’t wrong. She had a new job now...taking care of the castle, no one else can do that. “You’re right...you’re always right…”

_ ‘The Green Paladin.’ _

Katie was confused by that message. She looked up and found the current Green Paladin, a beautiful dark-skinned woman with flowing white hair, currently tied up in a bun. Katie peaked around the paw of the Green Lion. “Hello, Pidge.”

The woman didn’t react at first, then she suddenly straightened up. “Oh...hello Katie,” she said with a tired smile. “I didn’t realize you were in here, I’ll ju-”

“You can join me if you like.”

‘Pidge’ was taken aback by Katie’s interruption, and yet she walked forward and sat near Katie. They sat in silence for a few moments, Katie just talking to Green while ‘Pidge’ relaxed from intense training. Katie knew how hard the new training bot was...but she had to bump it up. These Alteans were naturally stronger than most humans, so she had to make it stronger for them. After a prompt from Green, something about ‘Pidge’s’ name.

“Your real name isn’t Pidge...is it?” Katie asked.

‘Pidge’ suddenly sat up straight and looked over at the human. “I-I-I’m sorry?”

Katie chuckled, this Altean was cute when she was startled. “You don’t react like Pidge is your given name, so...what is?” Katie has always been a curious girl, to the point of pushing for information, not stopping to wonder if she should have the information.

‘Pidge’ squirmed nervously and looked down at her lap. “...it’s not my name...my name is Allura…”

“Allura…” Katie rocked back and forth for a moment, thinking about the name. It was beautiful and exotic.

“You can’t tell the others,” Allura said quickly.

Katie nodded and smiled. “Of course, a secret between women.”

An awkward silence fell over the two, Katie focusing back on her computer...Green was spamming the message system.  _ ‘Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her.’  _

Katie put aside her computer and glanced over at Allura. She scooted over and reached out, gently taking Allura’s hand. “Allura...that’s a beautiful name.” She gently kissed Allura’s knuckles, her voice dropping to a gentle, soft tone. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Allura of Altea.”

Allura looked down at Katie, confused. Katie laughed and smiled. “Sorry, that’s how humans greet a beautiful woman.”

Allura blushed lightly, and her ears seemed to droop. Katie chuckled and put a hand on her cheek, gently turning Allura to look at her. Her eyes were shining, pure deep blue with flecks of pink. “Can I show you another human tradition for a beautiful woman?”

Before Allura could answer, Katie’s laptop beeped and Matt’s voice blared through the speakers. “Katie!”

Katie jumped and broke away from Allura, glared down at her brother’s image on the computer. “Dammit! You have no sense of timing!” she snapped.

Matt waved off her complaint and spoke quickly. “I know what’s wrong with the engine, you need to get down there and realign everything.”

“I’m in the middle of something!” Katie gestured at Allura, hoping her brother would get the point.

Matt merely glared at his sister. “Be gay later, fix ship now!”

Katie sighed and closed her computer. “I guess I have to go.”

Allura smiled and took Katie’s hand, keeping her from leaving for a moment. “It’s okay, you can show me that tradition after you fix the engines. And you can explain what ‘gay’ means.”

Katie smiled and bounced a little, nodding as she pulled away from Allura. Then she darted off, shouting something about seeing Allura later behind her as she left the hanger, happy to get the repairs done quickly so she can get back to Allura.


End file.
